


Однажды

by der_Herbst



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prophecy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_Herbst/pseuds/der_Herbst
Summary: Мордред занесёт меч.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	Однажды

Однажды ветер cорвёт враньи стаи с бранного поля, взметнёт полы алых плащей. Закатное солнце забликует на острие Эскалибура, высветит волосы сероглазого короля, зальёт алым горную долину. Мордред занесёт меч. Осознание придёт за один удар сердца: время пришло.

Это будет не заклинание, это будет крик — отчаянный, яростный. Нечеловеческая сила швырнёт Мордреда на скалу, сомнёт, захрустит костями, захлебнётся алым. Агония будет недолгой. 

Глаза короля широко распахнутся. Он узнает голос, обернётся. Ты вскинешь руки и заговоришь на языке древнем, как эта земля. 

Ты поднимешь бурю. Шквальный ветер, белёсые молнии и острия града. Лишь четвёртая часть войска Морганы не останется в долине навечно. 

Ты уйдёшь на восток. 

На королевство опустится туманная прянотравная дикая осень — красивейшая из всех, что ты видел, горчайшая из всех. Ты рассудишь, что искать будут по деревням, и скроешься в горных лесах. Будешь ходить во снах совсем другими тропами. Будешь опускать веки и видеть лица друзей, которые остались в Камелоте. 

Ты будешь смотреть в серые глаза осенних гор и думать, что Артур запомнит тебя предателем. Каким ударом стало для него открытие, что человек, которому он доверял больше всех, к постоянству которого привык как к дыханию, оказался колдуном. Пусть так. Зато Артур жив. 

Ты будешь смотреть на далёкие холодные звёзды и понимать, что больше не веришь в судьбу. Только в выбор. И ты свой сделал, и ты за свой заплатил.

Пока одним утром кто-то не ввалится в пещеру с дождя, бранясь и бесполезно отряхивая от воды грязно-алый плащ, и не заорёт:

— Мерлин, идиот, а ещё выше залезть не мог?!


End file.
